Memories
by chibichump
Summary: I will do whatever it takes to stop him...to prove that my heart no longer yearns for him...Sasuke must die.


**Author's Note: No, this isn't exactly a new story. This is actually just one of my favorite scenes from my Naruto parody that includes Kia. I wrote this years ago, but only recently rediscovered it, so I thought I'd put it up. This is pretty much my version of when they come across Sasuke again when they're older. If you're curious as to what Kia looks like, you're free to go to my deviant art account. (Name: Celia-Alva) Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I'll answer any questions you have.**

**Also, this is a SasuKia story. Kia is my character. There's not even a hint of SasuSaku in here, even though I do support them. Now, so people don't chew me out, enjoy!**

**Rating: K+ for some language  
**

_Summary: I will do whatever it takes to stop him...to prove that my heart no longer yearns for him...Sasuke must die._**  
**

* * *

This burning sensation…What is it? I know that part of it is because my lungs are gasping for air, but…

…there's something else.

All I hear, besides my own heavy breathing, is the scoff noise of my footsteps, as I run from one door to another. I grab the doorknob closest to me and swing the door open. I take a quick peek inside to see that it's empty.

"Nope, nothing…"

I close the door, as I rush to another. In the distance, I hear my comrades' results.

"Darn it!"

"Not here…"

More doors being slammed shut. As I start to reach for another door, a sudden tremor causes me to lose my footing a bit. I lean on to the wall, as it dissipates.

"What was that?"

I look around, wondering if my comrades are in danger. Why don't I hear them? Panic rushes through me, as I bring myself to my feet.

"Sakura!"

I rush down a hallway.

"Naruto!"

I turn left. Where are they?

"Sakura-chan!"

I look to my right, as I hear Naruto's familiar scratchy voice. I turn around, heading toward the source. Hope starts to run through my veins when I suddenly comt to a four-way intersection.

"Damn it!"

I slam the wall next to me. I sigh, as I realize that I'm going to have to use some of the chakra I was saving up, in case of battle. I breathe in, as my entire body relaxes, my senses increasing in power. My eyes close, as I bring my hands in front of me, placing them into a memorable ninjutsu sign.

"Naruto…Sakura…"

My eyes open, as my special vision shows me where they are. I turn left, my legs pushing the ground beneath me, my arms pumping me forward.

Another intersection…

…right.

I feel little beads of sweat pour off my body, as I force my speed to increase. At the end of the tunnel, I see a light. What is it? As I come closer, I realize that it's leading to the outside…

…my friends are there.

I feel relief wash over me, seeing that they're okay, but their eyes are fixated on something. Sai's jacket is clenched between Sakura's fingers, her attention no longer on him, or his on her. Naruto seems perplexed. They're only a little bit further. Almost halfway there, when someone…

…someone I was not expecting to see…

…appears.

Before I can control myself, my heart starts beating faster. It's him…I know this isn't an illusion. I can 'see' that it's the real one…We've found him. I watch as he whispers into Naruto's ear…something's going on…

…huh?

I feel my eyes open wide in shock, as he starts to draw a kusanagi from his waist, the blade gleaming with the touch of sunlight. Naruto isn't moving. What's wrong? As I near, Sasuke raises his kusanagi to strike at Naruto…

…but I intervene.

The sound of metal clashing against one another rings through the air. It only takes a second for Sasuke to realize someone has stopped him from killing the person beside him. I can feel his eyes bore through my skull, as I let my head hang down, not wanting to make eye contact.

"You will pay for that."

He pushes me back with his weapon, raising his arm to slice me through. Luckily, my training has paid off, as I jump backwards, barely dodging his sword. I look at the ground, my odachi still in my hand, as the top part of my dress split's a little…at this…

…the necklace I was hiding…the one given to me so long ago…shows itself.

"…no…"

That's all I hear from him. It's quiet…as a smooth, gentle breeze blows idly around us, my braid flapping in the wind, as I lift my head up to challenge his eyes with my own.

"…yes…"

Sasuke's expressions is one of astonishment, which is startling since he barely ever reveals his emotions to anyone. I watch with dismay, as his familiar stoic expression falls back into place just as quickly as it disappeared.

"…Kia…"

I take a step forward, wary, not wanting to scare him off.

"Sasuke…what're you…?"

My eyes open wide in shock, as he jumps back to the top of the leveled ground. I hear the tree branches swaying with each gust of wind. I quickly turn to him. I look down at my odachi…it's metal radiant from the luminous sun. What is this feeling?

"…what is…?"

Why am I hesitating? Was my training all for naught? Am I just as weak as I was when he left? Am I still…? I shake my head, not wanting to even finish that question.

"No…"

I notice Sasuke's head perk up a bit at the suddenness of my voice. I turn to him once more, defiance blazing in my eyes.

"…No…"

No…I won't let you…

"…I won't let you get away this time!"

I dash forward, vengeance pushing me forward.

"Kia-chan!"

"Kia!"

My friend's cries go deaf to my ears as I continue toward the one before me. He seems so calm, but…

…he won't be for long.

"Sasuke!"

I raise my odachi, bringing it down with haste. In front of me, is Sasuke, the only thing between us, is our blades. His stoic expression remains.

"Kia…there's no need for this…"

I push him back, my anger flooding through me. I will not listen to his futile words. I rush forward again, preparing to slice him through, even if it causes me my life. As I rush toward him, a small drop of water emerges on my glasses…

…rain…

I ignore it, only wanting to complete the mission set in my mind. He jumps out of the way, landing behind me.

"Kia, stop this…"

I turn around, bringing my blade with me.

"No!"

He easily dodges my sword, watching me vigilantly with his onyx eyes. I quickly sheathe my sword, as I start performing jutsu signs.

_'Ox! Horse! Tiger!'_

I feel the chakra pathways open up, as I take a deep breath of air, power surging within me.

"Fire style! Fireball jutsu!"

I release the fire within my lungs, a giant blaze bursting forth from my mouth. I steady myself, as the last of the fire vanishes. In front of me is only charred ground…steam emanating from below…

…I missed.

I look around, quickly surveying my surroundings. Where is he?

…left…

…right…

…above…

…behind…

I jump into the air to get a bird's eye view. I turn around, as a presence appears behind me. I swing my fist, preparing to drive it into his face, but he easily parries.

"Kia, why are you doing this?"

I feel anger surge through me, as the words he said the night he left play through my mind.

_(I have to…)_

I bring my leg around, kicking him in the side. Joy appears on my face, but it swiftly evaporates as Sasuke turns into a log. A substitution jutsu…should've known.

I easily spot him on the ground below, watching me intently. I draw kunai from my back pouch, throwing them at him with deadly intent. I watch, as he draws his sword once more, easily deflecting them. As I land on the ground, I push myself forward.

_(It's already too late to stop…)_

I feel my vision blurring, as I draw a kunai.

_(I'm sorry…)_

I swing at him only for him to vanish before my eyes. As the shock settles in, I stand there, the rain finally deciding to pour down on me…

…on my memories…

…on my heart.

I let my arms drop to my side, as my head hangs down. He hasn't changed…

_(It's not enough…)_

**(Flashback)**

I sit up in bed, my sheets entangled around my body, showing how restless I was. I had only lied down to take a quick nap, but I guess it was longer than intended. I turn to my window, noticing the light gleaming from it. I force myself to step onto the floor, my feet withdrawing for a second from the sudden chill. I step forward once again, my destination in sight. I gracefully sit down, wary of my skirt, as I push open the window.

I sigh.

It's beautiful outside…The sky has turned into its memorable indigo, as the moon takes its customary place in the sky. I feel myself sigh with awe. At times like this, I'm glad I can get away from everything that's been going on lately. I feel my hands tighten into fists, causing my knuckles to turn white, as I remember our past occurrences…

Orochimaru…biting Sasuke and leaving that mark…

I unconsciously reach for my own neck…a mark similar to Sasuke's is placed there…

Sasuke fighting Itachi and becoming injured…I was glad I came when I did. Then, when he awakes, to fight Naruto all of a sudden…worrying me and almost getting himself killed…I tried to talk to him, but Kakashi pulled me away and said it was best that I didn't…It was then that I came to my room and cried myself to sleep. I rub my eyes to try and ward off the stinging sensation.

"Nn?"

I turn to my right, as something catches my eye. There's no one there, but my eyes 'see' something only I can…An aura…

…Sasuke…

I quickly jump down from my window, rushing toward the familiar sky blue glow. Why is he out this late? I look around, recognizing the customary road…This road takes you toward the gates…

…to leave…

I gasp, as I realize what's about to occur, hoping I'm not too late. I slow myself down, realizing that he's now heading toward me because of the alternate path I took. I walk out to notice him, walking casually, his hands in his pockets…

…A backpack on his shoulders.

He stops in front of me, finally becoming aware of my presence.

"Why are you out here this late?"

I look down a bit, my eyes staring at the backpack strap hanging around his shoulder.

"You have to take this road to leave the village…"

"You shouldn't be out this late…Go back home and go to sleep."

He keeps walking by, not responding to my answer…Not even noticing that I didn't answer his question.

"Why?"

He keeps walking slowly.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you leaving?"

Nothing…

"Why don't you ever tell me anything?"

This causes him to stop, as he answers back quickly, obviously annoyed.

"Why should I tell you anything?"

My eyes focus on the ground, as my vision starts to blur.

"It has nothing to do with you…It doesn't matter…"

I shake my head, his words cutting through me, forgetting that he's not facing me.

"You're wrong, it does matter. It matters a lot…"

I turn my body toward him.

"Please…you once told me about how painful it was to be alone…I know how that feels…Now, you're going to just head straight into that emotion? Don't do this…"

"I have to…"

I step forward a bit, my hand coming up to my chest for reassurance.

"I heard about your family…Revenge isn't the way…I know I don't understand how it is to have a family…or to even know what it's like to have them and then to lose them…but…You won't gain anything from it."

"I know that…but my life is already that of an avenger…I must accomplish that…I've thought about staying here…with you guys, but…We walk different paths now…it's already too late to stop."

"No! It's never too late! Please, stay!!"

"I'm sorry…"

I can feel my body tremble with fear.

"Please…I'll help you with your revenge…if you can't stay…At least…"

I step forward again, as the moonlight causes the tears on my face to gleam. I'm only crying because I know he can't see my face.

"At least take me with you!"

I stand there…my body shaking from sobs, waiting for his answer.

…nothing is said, as he starts to walk again. My anger has reached it's limits.

"Fine! Go then! I don't care!"

I turn around, not wanting to watch him disappear from my sight…

…from my life.

I stare at the ground, my tears still streaming down my cheeks, when I hear footsteps behind me. I feel my body freeze, as his footsteps stop behind me.

"Let me see your face…"

I don't have time to dry my eyes…besides, if I look at him now…I'll lose it.

"No…"

"Kia…Turn around…"

I shake my head vigorously.

"Kia!"

At the call of my name once more, a soft hand, bigger than my own, grasps mine.

At the touch, my reflexes cause me to turn toward the source of the hand…following it up to the arm, to the shoulder…

…to the same onyx colored eyes that I love so much.

After turning around so fast, I notice some of my tears come off of my face from the force. My first mistake…is looking into his eyes.

I can't look away. I'm trapped…

I watch, as his stern stare turns soft after looking at me…noticing the tears that I didn't want him to see. His other hand slowly comes up and touches one of my tear-stained cheeks.

"You're crying…"

He wipes a tear away with his thumb.

"Why…?"

My expression twists into one of sorrow, as I step forward into him, my hands gripping tightly onto his standard navy blue shirt, my face buried deep into his chest. I know that I'm showing weakness…and that I'm showing that I care more than I've let on…and that…

…his arms won't hold me back, but…I don't care…Right now…I know that if I let go…

…I probably won't see him again.

"Because…Because you're leaving! I…"

My grip tightens on him.

"…I don't want you to go."

After a couple seconds of silence…Something causes me to gasp in shock…The pressure of someone holding me…Two arms that I've longed for so long to hold me, now pull me closer to him.

…clouds cover the moon, darkening the area around us somewhat.

"Why do you have to go?"

"Because I need power…"

"You're already powerful…"

It's quiet for awhile, before he sighs deeply.

"But it's not enough…"

At this, my curiosity takes over, forcing me to look up into his face, my eyes inspecting every speck, searching for an answer.

"Enough? It's not enough for what?"

My back arches into him a bit, as a sharp pain hits me in the back of my neck, spreading from a single spot, till it spreads and vanishes. My vision starts to blur…I feel myself start to fall, as I struggle to stay conscious…to stay awake…

…to stay with Sasuke.

But to no avail…as everything goes dark…His voice echoes in my mind…

"To protect you…"

Everything is dark…

**(End Flashback)**

"It wasn't enough…"

I realize he's spoken, when two arms wrap themselves around my shoulders, their warmth surrounding me, pulling me into submission. I gasp, as I feel his soft breath on my ear.

"Enough for what?"

I know that voice by heart. Those words all too familiar…

"It wasn't enough to protect you…"

As those memorable words echo through my ears, a voice screams out…

…liar…

…liar…

I clench my fists.

"Kia…?"

I turn around, anger blazing in my eyes.

"Liar!!"

His astonished expression is all I see, as my fist makes contact with his stomach. A spew of blood emits from his mouth, forming little circles on my glove, the red color standing out on the white fabric. Power runs through me, as I draw my leg up, releasing all of my anger through it, as I kick Sasuke into the air. As his body flies upward, I place my hands into the sign to form shadow clones.

"Shadow clone jutsu!!"

A copy of myself appears to my left. I motion it forward with a jerk of my chin.

"Go!"

She jumps up, preparing herself for taijutsu, hand-to-hand combat. When she reaches him, her fists start flying, hitting him left and right. I ready myself to finish him off, my blade gleaming with excitement…

…ready to taste blood.

…now…

I jump up to where the two are, as Sasuke and my clone kick one another. A poof of smoke appears at her disappearance, as Sasuke starts falling to the ground. I notice his eyes widen with bewilderment at seeing me, my sword raises above my head, ready to strike. He hit's the ground, unmoving…

…unwilling.

As I get closer, I spot kunai appear in his hand, but it does not drive me off my course. Seconds feel like years…my heartbeat pounds in my ears…

…my heart thuds against my chest…

…rain blurs my vision…but I don't need to see to finish him…

…lightning flashes…as everything seems to slow down…

…silence settles in…

…he's right there.

"Kia!!"

Sakura's cry is all I hear, as I drive my sword through…

…a gasp…

…a sob…

Rain descends upon my back, my body leaning on my sword for support at my last minute weakness…As the spur of the moment vanishes, my sense return…I'm on top of him…my vision clears…Sasuke's face…is right below mine…

…my sword in the ground next to his head.

…I couldn't do it…

I look down at his hands, the kunai is in them, but…it's point is partially embedded in Sasuke's gut…He decided not to kill me…even though I was ready to kill him…I hear Naruto and Sakura sigh with relief…

…as a sob emanates from my body…I move my hand down, pulling the kunai out of him, his eyes wincing from the slight pain. I allow my chakra to run through my veins, a light-green glow emitting from my hand, as the blood vanishes…and his wound closes. After healing him, my body seems to weaken…mentally…I fall forward, my hands clinging to his shoulders…

"…I couldn't…"

I shake my head.

"Sasuke…"

He sits up, pulling me with him…at this; I start to pull away, forcing myself to my feet, turning my face away in shame…I start to walk away…

…when he speaks.

"…Kia…"

When did this happen? When did my name start sounding more significant when he said it? When did I…?

"…start loving you…?"

My words are whispered, but they echo in my heart. I thought I had rid myself of these feelings…

…of him.

I feel a hand on the small of my back push me forward gently until I am face-to-face with a tree. Two hands land on my shoulders, as I am turn around to face the one I haven't seen in 3 ½ years…I keep my head down, not wanting to make eye contact, as one of his hands slides down my cheek, my head leaning into his touch, before his hand rests lightly on my chin.

"…Kia…"

I open my mouth, but no sound comes out.

"Say something…"

I shake my head.

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

I pull a hand up to fiddle with my necklace, showing that I'm nervous and unsure. I turn my head away from his hand, my cheek growing cold once more from the gloomy weather around us.

"Because…it wouldn't make a difference…you'd still leave…"

His hand starts to reach for my cheek once more.

"…and you'd still hate…"

At this, his hand freezes in mid-air, the only sign of him alive, is his chest rising and falling with each breath that enters hi lungs. He looks down, trying to find the right words for the wrongs ones that spewed from my mouth. After a couple of seconds, he places both hands on the tree behind me, the action causing me to jump.

"I don't…"

My ears perk up a bit at hearing his voice, my heart no longer smothered with vengeance. His voice…

…it sets my cheeks ablaze.

"…I mean, I couldn't…It's just that…"

I tilt my head, trying to see his face, to see if I can analyze what's going on in that beautiful head of his. After awhile, I move my hands forward, moving my face below his, as my hands tenderly move his bangs away from his face. At the contact, he seems to relax a bit.

"…I…"

I watch, as his eyes grow calm, yet intense…that he's sure of something…but he doesn't know how to word it…

"What is it?"

I place one of my delicate hands on his cheek, my touch gentle.

"C'mon…it's okay…tell me…"

He sighs, before pushing himself against me, holding me against the tree with his body, his arms snaking around my waist.

"S-Sasuke…"

"I was afraid…"

At his first words, I freeze…He was afraid? Is he finally opening up to me? Is he ready to talk?…What was he afraid of ?

"What were-?"

"But not anymore…I'm not afraid anymore…Even if you don't feel the same way…I won't stop…"

He's not making sense.

"Sasuke, what're you-?"

I gasp, my eyes opening wide in shock, as something soft touches my lips…Is he…? Is he kissing me? After a couple of seconds, he starts trailing kisses to my cheek…to my neck…I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Sasuke…"

I feel him stop at the curve of my neck…where the cursed mark is…

"I'm not afraid anymore…because you will be mine…"

"Nn?"

"Even if you hate me…I'd rather have that than you being with someone else…"

What's going on?! Is he trying to say that he…?

"…I'm sorry…"

"What?"

Before I can even finish my sentence, his hand quickly snakes upward towards the fabric holding my dress around my neck, the sound of fabric being torn bursting in my ears. All I see is the fabric leaning against Sasuke, his body preventing it from falling any further and revealing myself to him.

"Orochimaru won't have you anymore…"

I feel one of his masculine hands land on my neck.

"Not as long as I live!"

Sasuke's body presses against me even more, as his hands pulls my head away from his, exposing my neck…to him…

…to his teeth…

My mouth opens, but the scream of pain…

…astonishment…

…confusion…

…gets caught in my throat, as his teeth…his fangs…sink into my skin in the same place that he was bitten so many years ago…I feel my body arch into him, my hands clinging onto his open haori, as Sasuke pulls me closer. Seconds…feel like hours…as if time had frozen for this one moment…for this one thing…

…to show that my life was now going down a different road…but, but the only sign of that, was the sound of my heart beating faster…for his warmth to engulf my whole body…that he had apologized…

…for hurting me.

My eyes droop from exhaustion of the pain…my energy ebbing away, my mind struggling for consciousness…as his teeth remove themselves…He pulls away, his fingers snatching the fabric before it falls…as I start to fall forward a bit, but his body and arms prevent me from getting hurt.

"What did…what did you do?"

"The mark on your neck is no longer that of Orochimaru's origin…the power that runs through this bite is one of my blood…my blood now runs through your veins, mingling with yours…You…"

His grip tightens on me.

"…belong to me…"

My eyes open wide in shock at his words. I belong to him? Why is he doing this? Why would he want to? What is he gaining from owning me?

"…why…?"

It's quiet once more, the only sound heard are the many droplets hitting the ground, the soft roar of it all surrounding us…My vision is dissipating, but I can see two feet…

"Sasuke…"

A familiar voice…Orochimaru…

"What is it?"

"That's enough playing for today. Let's go…"

"Hn."

At his usual grunt, he gently helps me to my knees…as his hands leave my body, my own arms raise themselves to hold me…to try and duplicate the warmth that was felt just a few moments ago…as this unsure feeling settles in…

"…Kia…"

At this, I look up, as the scene that happened so many years ago, replays itself now…

**(Flashback)**

I can only watch in horror, as their powered attacks combined, dark chakra emitting from both of their hands, engulfing their bodies. AS the huge sphere of power grows, rubble starts flying. I hastily cover my face with my arms. My eyes close shut, as a blinding light engulfs the whole area. What's going? I open my eyes long enough to notice Naruto land on the ground on the other side of the river.

"Naruto!!"

I watch for a couple of seconds before realizing that I have to move. I push my hands together into a seal. Concentrate~

I force my chakra into my legs…I'm glad that I copied a couple of techniques from the sand puppet master. I'm able to force my legs to move, but I can't do it for very long since I'm low on chakra thanks to my previous battle with the one from sound. I rush across the water towards Naruto. As I'm crossing the vast river, I notice Sasuke near Naruto. I push my feet faster, fear running through me, as he starts walking toward him.

"Stop!!"

I slide in front of Naruto, dirt flying into the air, legs shaking, to block Sasuke from him. I don't want to look up though, in fear of backing down…

…in fear of falling into submission.

I sense the clouds rolling in…it's going to rain…It's then that I notice my headband is missing…I must've dropped it on the way over here…It doesn't matter…not right now…

"Kia…"

"Stay back!"

I'm trying to sound intimidating, but my voice is filled with fear. He's going to know that I don't have supplies…the energy…nor the need to stop him…I hear him take a couple of more steps forward until his body is mere inches from my own.

"…Kia…"

"You won't touch him!"

"I didn't intend to…"

This causes my eyes to widen in astonishment…He's not?

"…you're…not…?"

"I'm not going to end up like my brother…"

I feel something wet land on my head. Even though I love him, I won't encourage his darkness. I'm trying to stop it…but apparently…

…I'm failing.

"Using your chakra to control your legs…not bad, though, it seems you don't have much chakra left…"

He's right…I'm at my limit. I clench my jaw, as I struggle to stay standing. Lightning flashes across the sky, causing me to close my eyes in fear. As I open my eyes, everything is blurry. What the…? Through my broken vision, I spot Sasuke's headband…my glasses entwined in the fabric…taking them down with it, as they fall to the ground between us. I gasp, as I notice the slash across the pride-filled symbol of Konohagakure. He's now…

…no…this can't be…my actions have been for naught…

The downpour descends upon my body, crushing me with every drop, pushing down on my already exhausted body…bringing me to my knees, defeat playing through my features…

…I'm a failure…

I sit there, arms still raised, as the rain continues to fall, my eyes only acknowledging the slashed headband belonging to the Uchiha…I notice Sasuke take a step forward, as he groans in pain. Before me, I notice blood spatter on the ground…the aftereffects of the battle must be hitting him now…his head is below mine, his raven hair within my reach…

…my heart stings.

I clutch my necklace, as I look away, as his head rises once more to show no weakness…I mustn't look at him…I mustn't show weakness…I mustn't show fear…

…I mustn't…

"Kia…"

…I mustn't…

"…I'll come back for you."

What? This causes me to look up, forgetting the words I had said earlier in my mind…As I do, everything seems to move slow, my heartbeat pounding in my ears, as Sasuke leans down and graces my lips with his own, as the rain continues to pour. My eyes broaden in disbelief from the contact. I can't move…

…move Kia…

…stop him…

…strike him…

…punish him for hurting you that day…

…I can't…

…I can't…

…I love him…

I watch regrettable, as he pulls away, my body yearning for his warmth…my lips yearning for his touch.

"And I don't mean for Orochimaru…When I come back, it'll be to take you away…"

My eyes droop a bit, waiting impatiently for the words he's about to speak.

"…with me."

I can only watch, as he stands up, and leaves…his footsteps drowned out by the roaring rain…I can't move…my legs can no longer move, I'm out of chakra, and, for some reason, I don't want to follow…

…not this time…not at this moment…

I can only look up at the sky, replaying the sweet, wet kiss, over and over again in my head…wanting to hold the memory inside my heart…

…forever…

**(End Flashback)**

As my mind returns from its little detour, my senses return as well…my heart pounding within my chest…my touch, it shows me that his lips are touching my own once more…

…this time is different though…

Last time, he seemed unsure about something…this time…

…he's not holding back…

I lean into his kiss, as his hand tilts my head back, so that he may explore the crevices of my mouth more…

…this is bliss…

My eyes open, as the cold feeling returns to my lips, showing that he has pulled away…Unwillingly, a whine escapes my mouth, showing that I wanted to kiss him longer…at this he smirks…

"Don't worry…"

…this time…

"…I'll come back for you…"

…I know…

Hair matted to my face…body soaked to the bone…I watch, as he leaves…disappearing from my sight once more…

…from my life once again…but this time…

…I know that it's not permanent.

As the rain starts to simmer down, I hear voices in he distance of my mind.

…who's calling me?

"Kia!"

…Sakura…?

"Kia-chan!"

…Naruto…?

I turn my head in the direction of their voices, as they head toward me, worry displayed on their features.

"Are you alright?"

I turn toward where Sasuke headed off…that question…

…I don't know how to answer it.

I hear them stop next to me.

"Kia?"

"Nn?"

I turn to them once more, my usual calm expression on my features. Sakura kneels next to me, as Naruto continues to stand beside her, Sai keepings his distance a bit.

"What is it?"

"Are you alright? Are you unharmed? What happened?"

I look down at the muddy ground, unsure of how to answer…I have to say something…It's the least I could do for not interfering…

"…I'm not sure…it's hard to explain…complicated…"

Naruto perks up a bit at this, his curiosity taking over.

"What, the battle?"

I shake my head, little droplets falling from my hair from the action.

"No…my heart…"

Suddenly, Sakura gasps.

"Oh! Kia, you're bleeding!"

"Nn?"

I look at where her eyes are directed…blood trails falling from my neck…it must've been where Sasuke bit me…I don't think I should tell them about this yet…I place a hand over the mark to cover the bite from their eyes.

"Oh, it's just a scratch…don't worry…"

"So, did he get away?"

I sigh heavily.

"Yeah…he did…but don't worry…"

"Hm?"

They both look at me confused, Sai's stare intense, as I turn toward Sasuke's direction once more…no longer able to sense his aura…but…

"We'll see him again…"

…I know that he's there…that he's okay…

…that he'll be back.

_…I'll be waiting._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: So, I hope you enjoyed it. lol Review if you want! ^-^**_  
_


End file.
